1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece that is provided with a power-saving function and a mechanism for displaying a date.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile-type electronic timepiece (e.g. wristwatch) provided with a time display mechanism that displays the time and a date display mechanism that displays the date is conventionally known. Furthermore, in this kind of electronic timepiece, there is a type having a function where a display mode, in which the current time and present date is displayed, is changed to a power-saving mode, in which power consumption is saved in response to a detected state or condition (e.g. when the timepiece, such as a kinetic watch, is not worn by a person and therefore is not being charged for a specified period of time). In such an electronic timepiece, the time display mechanism and a date display mechanism are driven if the timepiece is worn by a user and power is generated by motion of the user, but driving of each mechanism is stopped by a power-saving mode and power is saved when the watch is not worn. Further, an electronic circuit updates the time and date if the user resumes wearing of the watch after a non-used state is detected for a specific time.
However, at the time of transition from a power-saving mode to a display mode, both the time display mechanism and the date display mechanism, which were stopped at the time of transition to the power-saving mode, are driven so that voltage drop in the power source occurs. Hence, there is a problem in that a loss in system functionality can result from the occurrence of such voltage drop, which leads to the display of the wrong time or date.